


once more, with feeling

by aesalon (firetan), DoctorOswald, quilleth



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone's talking in English bc it's the only language they all share (RIP), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Relationships Tagged Later, SO MUCH FANON YOU GUYS, Self-Indulgent, Since we don't know much of Kade's personality in canon, There are two of all MC backgrounds tagged (no we didn't plan it that way), Time Loop, we just kinda ended up giving him one that's probably totally different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetan/pseuds/aesalon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorOswald/pseuds/DoctorOswald, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilleth/pseuds/quilleth
Summary: It's the final loop. As long as everyone survives the year, it'll all be over.She'llbe done, at last.Too bad everyone else has forgotten.
Relationships: Jasper/Kade
Comments: 15
Kudos: 2





	1. January 1st, 2017

**Author's Note:**

> **No content warnings for this chapter.**

**January 1, 2017**

**[3:42 AM]**

**Serenity** has created the channel **Mary Elizabeth Frye.**

**Serenity** has added **Celandine** , **Sunshine Child** , **Jasper** , and 7 others to the channel.

**Serenity**

please introduce yourselves as you see fit

this is a locked channel, so no-one else can find it

if you leave, i will add you back

sorry

**Chen.L**

What is the purpose of this?

Who are you?

**Serenity**

it's a group chat

call me thorn or **_@Serenity_**

i'm the mod

**Chen.L**

How did you get my contact information?

Why have I been added to this group?

**Serenity**

you wouldn't believe me if i told you

**Chen.L**

Try me.

**Serenity**

by the way, classes will have to be cancelled next friday

heavy snow incoming

**Chen.L**

The weather report predicts clear skies for the week.

**Serenity**

weather reports are bullshit

don't worry about getting that application done

they won't be able to process anything till monday anyway

**Sunshine Child**

who the fuck are you poeple

and why the FCUK are you chatting at 4 am

**Chen.L**

I presume **_@Serenity_** is in a later timezone.

It is nearly 9 in the morning for me.

**Sunshine Child**

fuckin peachy for you dude

**Serenity**

actually, i'm in the same timezone as clara

i don't sleep

**Sunshine Child**

HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME

**Serenity**

much

like i said to lyon

you wouldn't believe me

**Sharkboy**

hooooooooo wow!

leave my phone on the beach for ten minutes and shit blows up

so what's this??

am i being catfished????

**Sunshine Child**

WHO THE FUCK

WHY ARE YOU ON THE BEACH

**Sharkboy**

uhhhhhhhhhh suns out surfs out?????

image0.jpg

**Sunshine Child**

wtf random people in weirdass gc aren't allowed to be hot

wtf

who even are you what is going on

**Serenity**

the others will join eventually

i should have waited a few hours to make this

but i'm literally about to pass out

lyon, take a break from the application

**Sunshine Child**

who tf is lyon

**Serenity**

also, seriously consider the lab position in portugal

**Chen.L**

As it seems you already know, I suppose

Ah

My name is Lyon Chen.

**Serenity**

it's got good benefits and you'll enjoy the atmosphere

**Chen.L**

How did you know about that offer?

**Sharkboy**

ooooooooh fancy man!

btw the name's Hamin

maybe you've heard of me?

**Chen.L**

...

Certainly not.

**Sunshine Child**

the fuck

you famouos or smth

**Sharkboy**

dudes

srsly breaking my heart here TTATT

**Serenity**

anyways i'm going to go pass out now

**Sharkboy**

i mean i'm not famous but y'know!!!!!!!

super cool surfer man????

**Serenity**

try not to die

i'll be back later

**Sunshine Child**

uknow what that's a good idea

i'm going back to slepe

this is fucking nuts

**Sharkboy**

😞😞😞

**[9:33 AM]**

**Celandine**

um.... did i miss something, or??

who are you people???

**Serenity**

hi lizzie

should probably wait for everyone else

though that might be a while

**Celandine**

how do you know my name???

everyone else????

**Serenity**

neema's in the US so she won't be awake for a while

**Celandine**

what the fuck?????

**Sunshine Child**

wait are you serious now

you're not even gonna tell us shit until

what

**Noah Dai**

aakfldshafdslk HOLD UP

IS NO-ONE GONNA TALK ABOUT MR SURFER BEEF

???????????????????

**Sharkboy**

THANK you

finally someone who appreciates!!!!!! this!!!!

**Noah Dai**

bro

BRO how

**Sharkboy**

surf and sun my man😉

**Celandine**

noah i stg it is too early for you to be fuckin

**Noah Dai**

god i wish i was

**Celandine**

flirting with some random guy on the internet

N O A H

STOP

**SinnamonRoll**

my, my, what have we here?

disaster gays in this lovely group chat?

**Sunshine Child**

oh great there's more

**Chen.L**

**_@Serenity_** , how many more individuals are in this group?

**SinnamonRoll**

don't sound so down, **_@Sunshine Child_**!

i promise you, i'm sure to delight~!

**Serenity**

i mean you could just look at the user list

but 11

including me

**Chen.L**

And for what reason were the ten of us chosen for this... chat?

**Serenity**

so far the ones who haven't logged in are jasper, kade, kite, and neema

again

it's complicated

**Chen.L**

And how do you know our personal information?

**Serenity**

look once everyone's at least logged on i'll explain shit

or try

**Celandine**

and that won't be until the

whoever's in the US wakes up right?

**Serenity**

pretty much

sorry hamin, you might be asleep by then

but you can read everything in the morning right?

**Sharkboy**

yeah np!!!!!

timezones are fuckin whack, i gotchu

**Serenity**

great

also you can change your usernames

tho i'm locking admin privileges

so you can't change anyone else's for now

**Sharkboy**

aww😞

**Noah Dai**

boooo, killjoy

**Celandine**

... noah pls

**Sunshine Child**

wait i can change it

fucing sweet hold on

**Sunshine Child** has changed their name to **sleepy bitch disease**.

**sleepy bitch disease**

hell yeah

**Noah Dai** has changed their name to **dollar store kush**.

**Celandine** has changed their name to **noah WHY**.

**dollar store kush**

WHY NOT

**noah WHY**

ffs

**Sharkboy**

lmao you guys are wild

noah, right?

**dollar store kush**

afl;kdshgsdfk yea thats me????

**Sharkboy**

you're a good egg dude

**dollar store kush**

ahlsgsdfk THANKS

**noah WHY**

don't you have work?????

**dollar store kush**

FUCK SHIT FUCK YEAH

THANK LIZZIE

**SinnamonRoll** has changed their name to **i'm sexy and i know it**.

**noah WHY**

...

**sleepy bitch disease**

so uh

at risk of sounding dumb af

you two know each other?

**noah WHY**

he's my older brother

and an idiot

**dollar store kush**

hEY

this is SLANDER

DEFMAATION

**Sharkboy**

defmmation lmao

**dollar store kush**

loOK

**i'm sexy and i know it**

defmmation lmao

**dollar store kush**

dudE COME ON

IT WAS A N INNOCENT TYPO

**Nice.Ass**

defmmation lmao

**dollar store kush**

WHO EVE N ARE YOU

WHY IS EVERONE MAKING FUN OF ME

**noah WHY**

NOAH GO TO WORK

**dollar store kush**

KSJD:LFDA GOING

**Nice.Ass** has changed their name to **sexy snowman**.

**Jasper**

Kade please

Do you have to do this in front of strangers

**sexy snowman**

they have to know babe

**i'm sexy and i know it**

bold claim, my good fellow

care to provide some evidence?

**Serenity**

for the record

if you send unsolicited nudes to this chat

i will appear outside of your house in 5-7 business days

with a sniper rifle

**sexy snowman**

...

notanudedontshoot.jpg

**i'm sexy and i know it**

oh my, that's some distinctive hair!

**sleepy bitch disease**

wtf why is everyone in this chat hot

not fair

stop being sexy its too early in the day

**noah WHY**

you're all ridiculous

**Serenity**

alright you're safe

for now

also bc i know you're all Like That

nudes are allowed IF and ONLY IF

everyone in the chat has consented to receiving them

you can also send shit in DMs if you ever get unbearably horny

**sleepy bitch disease**

afhds;gkldHDSLKG EXCUSE ME

**sexy snowman**

aklhsdgHIEPGAJQahgo89-wt4;

afs-

aihweihh;lna JIAI

**Sharkboy**

bro you okay????

**Jasper**

He just dropped his phone, he's fine

I don't understand what is going on here, but I trust that Serenity will explain it to us when they are ready

**sexy snowman**

you're not even a litle suspicious????

babe?????

**Sharkboy**

BABE????

**Jasper**

He's my boyfriend

And of course I am, but they haven't done anything threatening yet

**noah WHY**

uhhhhhhhhhhhh

sniper rifle????? not threatening?????

**Jasper**

It's a fairly typical style of exaggerated internet threat

Those kind tend to be much more talk than any actual danger

**Serenity**

no

i could definitely go through

though i'd need to find a rifle first

can't snipe with handguns

**Jasper**

...

Be that as it may,

**Serenity**

i'm not going to hurt any of you

and i will explain once kite and neema have logged on

i just want to make sure

**sleepy bitch disease**

make sure of what????????

it's not like we're going anywhere????

**Serenity**

i have to

it's

**Sharkboy**

**_@Serenity_**?? what's up??

youve been typing for a while

**Serenity**

nothing

once the other two have appeared, @ me

and i'll explain

if i can

**Jasper**

Alright, we'll make sure to do so

**noah WHY**

are you

like, are you okay?

**i'm sexy and i know it**

it looks like they've logged off, for now...

**sexy snowman**

seriously, what the fuck

i did not sign up for weird shit this year

**sleepy bitch disease**

oh fuck that's right

happy new year, random people!!

**noah WHY**

happy new year!

**dollar store kush**

happy new year!!!!

woohoo!!!!!

**noah WHY**

NOAH

WORK

**dollar store kush**

IT'S A BAR

LITERALLY NO ONE IS HERE THIS EARLY

**Sharkboy**

he has a point

also hny!!

**Jasper**

Happy new year!

**i’m sexy and i know it**

happy 2k17, lovely friends~

i must admit, this is weird af but i’m already enjoying it

**sexy snowman**

fucking

yeah i guess

hap year

**Chen.L**

Happy new year.

**[11:24 AM]**

**Bubblegum.Bitch**

oh yeet a mystery GC!!!!

happy new year everyone!!!!!!

i’m kite and you can call me kite or you can call me esmeralda i’m down with either!!!!!!!

oh wait

**Bubblegum.Bitch** has changed their name to **bird rights activia**

**bird rights activia**

that’s better :3

**dollar store kush**

omg

i think we’re going to be v good friends

**bird rights activia**

yeah!!!!!!

**[3:52 PM]**

**Chief-Vixen**

what in the everloving fuck?

**_@Serenity_** if you don’t explain in five minutes i’m going to open an investigation.

**Serenity**

etc etc 

you can certain try, neema

i’ve run from worse than you

anyways

**Chief-Vixen** has changed their name to **Good Cop Bad Cop**

**Good Cop Bad Cop**

in that case,

what the fuck?

**Serenity**

**_@Everyone_** come in here

we’re going to start with introductions and then i’ll explain things

somehow

please just tell everyone your name and pronouns in english

it can just be first name i’m not asking you to reveal legal identities or anything

oh btw **_@Sharkboy_** is Hamin and uses he/him

he’s asleep rn bc australia

**dollar store kush**

holy shit australia??

dude that’s so cool

anyways hi! i’m noah and i use he/him!

**noah WHY**

elizabeth, she/her

i’m noah’s sister obviously

**Good Cop Bad Cop**

...

ugh.

neema, she/her.

**i’m sexy and i know it**

my my, is that reluctance i hear?

pleasure to make your acquaintances, i am zarad and i use a lovely he/him pronoun 

**bird rights activia**

like i said i’m kite!! or esmeralda!!

pls use they/them!!!

**Chen.L**

Chen Lyon, he/him.

That is, Lyon is my given name.

**Jasper**

Well my name is right there but I’m Jasper, and I usually use he and him

**sexy snowman**

kade, also he/him, yeet

**sleepy bitch disease**

clara, she/her, etc

what about you **_@Serenity_**?

**Serenity**

like i told lyon

you can call me thorn or **_@Serenity_**

pronouns and the rest don’t matter

i’m just the mod here

**sleepy bitch disease**

sounds fake but ok

so explanation??????

**Serenity**

the eleven of us have been trapped in a time loop for a little while.

as long as we all make it to the end of the year and meet up in the same physical location when the year ends, the loop will break.

this group chat is just to facilitate the communication and whatnot needed for that to happen.

**Good Cop Bad Cop**

what the actual fuck.

**noah WHY**

wouldn’t we remember something like that??

i mean

a time loop, really?

**Serenity**

like i said, you wouldn’t believe me.

it’s happened before.

i’m the only one who remembers the loops, so it’s up to me to contact everyone else.

**sexy snowman**

hold on tho

‘make it to the end of the year’??

is that a threat??

**Serenity**

no

i promise you’re safe

it’s just a matter of organizing things properly, that’s all

**Chen.L**

You really expect us to believe this?

**Serenity**

no

i’m just asking you to humor me for a year

then it will be over and you can leave

**bird rights activia**

why is the chat name Mary Elizabeth Frye??

**Serenity**

just a reminder

anyways there’s your explanation

i’m going to sleep now

**_@Sharkboy_** make sure to read these when you wake up

**[10:16 PM]**

**Sharkboy**

holy shit

welp this sure beats my story about the squid and the cotton candy machine

**dollar store kush**

i’m sorry the WHAT and the WHAT


	2. January 13th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How old is everyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No content warnings for this chapter.**
> 
> **Mary Elizabeth Frye**  
>  bird rights activia ---> Kite  
> sleepy bitch disease/ray of sunshine ---> Clara  
> dollar store kush/fork ---> Noah  
> noah WHY ---> Lizzie  
> Sharkboy/garbage disposal ---> Hamin  
> i'm sexy and i know it ---> Zarad  
> Jasper ---> Jasper  
> sexy snowman ---> Kade  
> Chen.L ---> Lyon  
> Good Cop Bad Cop ---> Neema  
> Serenity ---> ???

**January 13, 2017**

**[2:21 PM]**

**bird rights activia**

hey when are everyone's birthdays??????

i mean im kinda curious how old everyone is but

more important!!!!!!

birthdays!!!!!!

**sleepy bitch disease**

oh shit yeah

those exist don't they

wait

**sleepy bitch disease** has changed their name to **ray of sunshine**.

**ray of sunshine**

better

anyway

uhhhhh my birthday is july 17

not for a while

**bird rights activia**

oh so you're a cancer!!!!!

super cool cool cool!!!!

mine is december 2nd so not for even more while!

i'm 20 btw!!!!

**ray of sunshine**

oh wow you're baby

i'm like

uhhhhh

oh yea 26

**dollar store kush**

how did you have to think about it????

**ray of sunshine**

don't make me regret this username

**dollar store kush**

sure okie dokie

anyways my birthday is august 19th! i'm 27, so i'm Old :3

**noah WHY**

and yet you type like a teenager ...

**dollar store kush**

BETRAYED by my OWN SISTER

how DARE

**noah WHY**

remi has better grammar than you

h o w

**dollar store kush**

he does NOT😧

**noah WHY**

anyways mine is may 1st!

i'm 25 rn

**ray of sunshine**

wow **_@bird rights activia_** guess you're really baby

is anyone else here younger than them??

**Serenity**

no

well, in a manner of speaking

**dollar store kush**

what???? does that mean?????

**bird rights activia**

,,,,,, Ominous,,,,,,,,

**dollar store kush**

aaaaaand they're offline again

man what is UP with that

**Sharkboy**

ooh damn we talking about birthdays??

mine is june 15th!

**bird rights activia**

WAIT HOLY SHIT

dude u have the same birthday as deku

from my hero academia

that's so cool

**Sharkboy**

is that that superhero anime???

i keep seeing stuff about it, is it good?

**bird rights activia**

DUDE HOLY SHIT

YEAH

YUO GOTTA WATCH IT!!!!!

ooooooo i know!!!! if you have a rabb.it account we can do a stream sometime!!!!!

**_@dollar store kush_** you too!!!! i think you'd like it :3

**dollar store kush**

fuck yeah! i'm down!!

**Sharkboy**

oh hey noah!

username idea

change yours to fork

**dollar store kush**

????????

yea ok hold on

**dollar store kush** has changed their username to **fork**.

**fork**

so... ????

**Sharkboy** has changed their username to **garbage disposal**.

**fork**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YOOOOOOO YEAH

**garbage disposal**

YEAHHHHHHHHHH

**noah WHY**

oh my god

you gay disasters

**garbage disposal**

rude, i'm a bi disaster thank you very much

**fork**

OWO?

👀👀👀

**i'm sexy and i know it**

my birthday is the 28th of october😉

i'm 23 at the moment

oh shit wait am i young??

shall we say, o o f.

**bird rights activia**

you're still older than me dw!!!!!

**garbage disposal**

oh right yeah i'm 24 lmao

**fork**

HKL:FDSADGFak;ldadfkhl

i'm starting to feel like an old man TTATT

**Jasper**

If it makes you feel better, Kade and I are both older than you

I'm 30, he's 31

**sexy snowman**

DILF-ication is halfway complete!

**Jasper**

God I can't believe I love you

**sexy snowman**

but you do love me😉😉

**Jasper**

Regrettably

Oh, right

My birthday is April 27th

**sexy snowman**

january 21, fuckers!

national kade day coming up real soon >:)

**bird rights activia**

ooooh!!!! that's so soon!!

happy early birthday!!!!!

**sexy snowman**

lmao thanks

**Chen.L**

September 21st. I am currently 25 years old.

**bird rights activia**

cool!!!!

lets see is there anyone who hasn't....

oh **_@Good Cop Bad Cop_** !!!!!

**Good Cop Bad Cop**

oh god y'all it's so early...

birthday?

uhh june 3rd.

i'm also 24 like sharkboy.

**bird rights activia**

nice!!!!!

hey **_@Serenity_** !!!!! what about you?

**Serenity**

it's not important

**bird rights activia**

but i want to know!!

so i can wish you a happy birthday🙂

**Serenity**

i

june 4

**bird rights activia**

oh wow!!! so you and **_@Good Cop Bad Cop_** and **_@garbage disposal_** are all june babies!!!!!

gemini squad!!!!!

**garbage disposal**

wild, lmao

**Good Cop Bad Cop**

i'm guessing you're a bit older than us?

just with all the... y'know, this.

**Serenity**

think what you'd like

doesn't matter to me

**fork**

plot twist

serenity is actually just a super competent kindergartner

**Serenity**

not the stupidest theory you've come up with

**fork**

but i haven't come up with others???? yet????

oh

fuck yeah time loop

well what's the stupidest????

**Serenity**

aliens, usually

**noah WHY**

that sounds pretty accurate

**fork**

yeah fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper & Kade's ages are purely fanon. There has been no confirmation of ages for the isle natives from Aly. Additionally, the last names that may pop up are also fanon - I made a list of surnames for all the characters a while ago, for use in modern AUs like this one. 
> 
> I promise we didn't plan for all three Hise characters to share a birth month.
> 
> Also lmaoo throwback to when rabb.it still existed.


	3. January 21st, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Kade!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No content warnings for this chapter.**
> 
> **Mary Elizabeth Frye**  
>  bird rights activia ---> Kite  
> ray of sunshine ---> Clara  
> fork ---> Noah  
> noah WHY ---> Lizzie  
> garbage disposal ---> Hamin  
> i'm sexy and i know it ---> Zarad  
> Jasper/No.2 Ass ---> Jasper  
> sexy snowman/No.1 Ass ---> Kade  
> Chen.L ---> Lyon  
> Good Cop Bad Cop ---> Neema  
> Serenity ---> ???

**January 21, 2017**

**[8:18 AM]**

**bird rights activia**

happy birthday kade!!!!!

congrats on 32!!!!!

**noah WHY**

oh, happy birthday!

**fork**

DUUUUDE HBD!!

**sexy snowman**

happy national kade day lmaoo

in honor of this momntous occasion

**sexy snowman** has changed their username to **No.1 Ass**.

**No.1 Ass**

i may be a year older but im still rockn it

**garbage disposal**

that's a bold claim bro

also happy birthday!!

**No.1 Ass**

u wanna fite??

show me what u got

**Serenity**

as i've said, no nudes in the main chat

unless there is enthusiastic and unanimous consent

**noah WHY**

there is Not😧

**fork**

😞😞😞

**noah WHY**

why are you disappointed??????

**fork**

i don't have to explain myself to you :((

**[Direct Message** from **No.1 Ass** to **fork]**

**No.1 Ass**

ur disappointed u dont get to see his butt

arent u

**fork**

AL:KHFDFDKJSA DON'T CALL ME OUT ON IT

YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND

YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND

**[Direct Message** from **No.1 Ass** to **garbage disposal]**

**No.1 Ass**

wonder why noahs disappointed

**garbage disposal**

look if he'd just ASK

PL EASE

**[Direct Message** from **No.1 Ass** to **Jasper]**

**No.1 Ass**

hey babe

**Jasper**

What now?

**No.1 Ass**

u should change ur nickname

No.2 Ass

we'll match

**Jasper**

No

**No.1 Ass**

but its my birthday :((((((

**[Direct Message** from **Serenity** to **No.1 Ass]**

**Serenity**

kade, why are you such a chaos gremlin

**No.1 Ass**

what can i say

i have a gift

**[Mary Elizabeth Frye]**

**ray of sunshine**

uhhhh ignoring all that

happy birthday kade!

**Serenity**

happy birthday

**Chen.L**

Happy Birthday.

**ray of sunshine**

are you doing anything to celebrate?

**No.1 Ass**

overthrwing the government!

**Serenity**

mood

**Jasper**

Definitely not that

We're both taking the day off, mostly

And we'll meet some friends for dinner this evening

**ray of sunshine**

aw heck yeah, that sounds nice!

**i'm sexy and i know it**

oh my, happy birthday kade!

**Serenity**

if anyone wants to send presents

i know everyone's addresses

and now i realize how creepy that sounds

**No.1 Ass**

ehhh im getting used to it

u gonna send me something too briar rose?

**Serenity**

i

sorry, what?

**No.1 Ass**

briar rose???

like that old version of sleeping beauty???

**noah WHY**

i didn't expect kade to be interested in fairy tales...

**No.1 Ass**

im dating a history nerd!! it happens!!

anywys i didntw atn to call u thorn or some shit

so briar rose

u gonna send me a birthday present??

**Serenity**

check your mailbox and see

**No.1 Ass**

ahds;lgdkfhkjALHGSJDHLFKJ YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

U REALLY DID IT HOLY SHIT

**Jasper**

Kade just squealed like a teenage girl

Thank you, this made him very happy

And on that note

**Jasper** has changed their username to **No.2 Ass**.

**No.2 Ass**

There, is that what you wanted?

**No.1 Ass**

BABE ID DIE FOR U

**fork**

... and then he did, the end

**No.1 Ass**

RUDE

IM HAVING EMOTIONAL RN

**noah WHY**

anyways **_@Serenity_** you said you could tell us the address?

i can't send much but i'd like to do something too!

**Serenity**

yeah i'll DM you

anyone else who wants it just message me

**[11:02 AM]**

**Serenity**

watch your mail for the next few weeks **_@No.1 Ass_**

looks like you'll have some belated gifts

**No.1 Ass**

YOU GUYS

U KNOW WHA T

ITS BEEN LIKE A MONTH BUT ID DIE FOR YUO

**Serenity**

don't

please

**No.1 Ass**

???? why not?????

ur all sending me birthday presents?????

**Serenity**

just avoid the death jokes, please

**No.1 Ass**

jeeeeeez ok

**Serenity**

thank you

sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... don't really have anything to say for this chapter? Kade gets the first birthday of the gang! Will this set a precedent? Who knows! -Ira


	4. February 9th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyon's moving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No content warnings for this chapter.**
> 
> **Mary Elizabeth Frye**  
>  bird rights activia/sex yeah ---> Kite  
> ray of sunshine ---> Clara  
> fork ---> Noah  
> noah WHY ---> Lizzie  
> garbage disposal ---> Hamin  
> i'm sexy and i know it ---> Zarad  
> No.2 Ass ---> Jasper  
> No.1 Ass ---> Kade  
> Chen.L ---> Lyon  
> Good Cop Bad Cop ---> Neema  
> Serenity ---> ???

**February 9, 2017**

**[9:13 AM]**

**Serenity**

**_@Chen.L_** good luck with the move

make sure to keep your headphones in your carry-on

your seatmate snores

**Chen.L**

Noted.

**fork**

lyons moving??????

**Chen.L**

I have a new assistant research position.

**fork**

oh shit that stuff right

gl dude!!!!

**Chen.L**

Thank you, Noah.

**[10:17]**

**bird rights activia**

ooh, have a good flight lyon!!

oh while i'm here

**bird rights activia** has changed their name to **sex yeah.**

**sex yeah**

sorry i just!!! Marina!!!!!!

**fork**

a;lkghsddghkladsfhklfds WHAT

**Serenity**

formerly 'Marina and the Diamonds'

**fork**

OH

oh yeah!

**ray of sunshine**

i mean i was gonna wish lyon a good flight

but fuck yeah thats a good song

**Chen.L**

Thank you, Clara.

It's a song?

**sex yeah**

yup!!!!!!! it's rly good!!!!!!

it's not like about sex or anything but likee

critiquing super like

sexualized media culture and stuff!!

plus her music is just sooo good

**Chen.L**

Interesting.

Well, I am heading onboard, so I will not be responding for a while.

**[11:32]**

**No.1 Ass**

dude where yoyu going?????

oh damn

hes still flying isnt he

**Serenity**

yup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all in one part, but figured I should actually divide it up day-by-day - so here's a small adventure in three parts, part 1!


	5. February 21st, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new TA on campus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No content warnings for this chapter.**
> 
> **Mary Elizabeth Frye**  
>  sex yeah ---> Kite  
> ray of sunshine ---> Clara  
> fork ---> Noah  
> noah WHY ---> Lizzie  
> garbage disposal ---> Hamin  
> i'm sexy and i know it ---> Zarad  
> No.2 Ass ---> Jasper  
> No.1 Ass ---> Kade  
> Chen.L ---> Lyon  
> Good Cop Bad Cop ---> Neema  
> Serenity ---> ???

**February 21, 2017**

**[11:23 AM]**

**sex yeah**

y'all there's a new TA in one of my classes and????

he's really cute?????

h e l p??????

**fork**

kite your username is still fucking sending me

w h y

**sex yeah**

it's a good song!!!!

**noah WHY**

didn't you say you're ace?

**sex yeah**

doesn't mean i can't be sex positive!!!!!

i just don't see ppl and immediately want to boink them!!!

or yknow hwowever sexual attraction works

ANYWYS

**garbage disposal**

yes please tell us about your mystery man😉

**sex yeah**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa that's not it!!

he's just!!!!

i'm pretty sure he's new on campus bc he's very very tall????

and i would've definitely noticed that before???

but he's the TA in my philosophy class and i'm just,,,,,,,,,

he looks like a DORK it's ADORABLE

**fork**

dude get a picture!!!

**sex yeah**

that would be so rude though!!

**ray of sunshine**

rip to your love life i guess

i mean rip to all our love lives but w/e

**sex yeah**

ohhhh don't worry clara, i'm sure things will work out!!!!

**noah WHY**

yeah you're a really lovely person!

anyone who would turn you down is a moron!

**ray of sunshine**

ahfkdsgldkfjf

not helping

**sex yeah**

anyways i have to actually focus on class but!!

maybe i'll get to talk to him later!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can find the foreshadowing in this extremely short chapter, I owe you... some sort of prize.


	6. February 28th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meet-cute in three parts: conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No content warnings for this chapter.**
> 
> **Mary Elizabeth Frye**  
>  sex yeah/no.1 cryptid fan ---> Kite  
> ray of sunshine ---> Clara  
> fork ---> Noah  
> noah WHY ---> Lizzie  
> garbage disposal ---> Hamin  
> Big Sexy ---> Zarad  
> No.2 Ass ---> Jasper  
> No.1 Ass ---> Kade  
> Chen.L/library cryptid ---> Lyon  
> boss-ass Bitch ---> Neema  
> Serenity ---> ???

**February 28, 2017**

**[2:02 PM]**

**Big Sexy**

so how goes things with mr cute TA?

**_@sex yeah_ **

**sex yeah**

not!!!!! great!!!!!

he's a cryptid!!!!!

he always disappears right after class and i can't find him anywhere!!!!

not any of the offices, or the other classes, or the cafeteria

nowhere!!!

**noah WHY**

i mean it has only been a week

maybe he's still busy settling in?

**sex yeah**

i guess so ......😞

i thought maybe i could offer to show him around but

guess not

**Big Sexy**

ooooh my, so daring!

**sex yeah**

not like that!!!!!!

he's foreign so i don't know if he knows the area yet!!!

**noah WHY**

oh rly?

**sex yeah**

yeah i'm pretty sure he's chinese??

i think i heard him mention that

or someone else did

he doesn't rly talk much!

**Serenity**

**_@sex yeah_** try the library

**fork**

our resident cryptid speaks!

**Big Sexy**

ah, the ever-wise Serenity, offering guidance in times of trouble~

the library, you say?

**Serenity**

give it a shot

**sex yeah**

i mean,,,,,,,, ok i'll try that !!!!!

going now!!!!!!

**fork**

plot twist

serenity is the TA

**Serenity**

i can promise you i'm not that tall

or even remotely asian

**fork**

DID YOU JUST TELL US ABOUT YOURSELF

HOLY SHIT

**_@Everyone_** HOLY SHIT

**ray of sunshine**

wow

didn't know you had it in you

**No.1 Ass**

aight time to update the Facts About Serenity list

**_@No.2 Ass_** what do we have so far?

**No.2 Ass**

I still can't believe you convinced me to use this nickname

Let's see...

We know Serenity is the only one who remembers the loop, supposedly

They are in the same time zone as Clara, or were when this group chat was created

Their birthday is June 4th

They can shoot a gun, but do not currently own a sniper rifle

**Serenity**

oh i have one

it's just not with me

**No.2 Ass**

They may have some criminal past

They are not tall, and not asian

I

Alright, I suppose that's a reasonable amendment

**Big Sexy**

to be honest, so far all i'm getting is that Serenity has BDE

**noah WHY**

oh yeah absolutely

**Serenity**

...

not sure how to respond to that

**sex yeah**

aAHGL;FGWEOIHFAGASJDASLKHFDS

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**No.1 Ass**

uhhh kite you ok??????

**sex yeah**

**_@Chen.L_** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**noah WHY**

???????????????

**Serenity**

ah, you found him

good job

**No.1 Ass**

?????? pls explain????

**Chen.L**

Is this why you told me to take the job in Portugal?

**_@Serenity_ **

**Serenity**

perhaps

**_ray of sunshine_ **

anyone mind enlightening us????

wtf is going on????

**Serenity**

still, you could have saved them the trouble

after all, you did see the earlier messages, didn't you?

about their 'cute TA'?

**Chen.L**

... ... ...

I didn't expect a positive reaction.

**Big Sexy**

ooooooooh i think i get it now

nicely done, lyon!

**Chen.L**

What am I being congratulated on?

**ray of sunshine**

SERIOUSLY WHAT IS GOING ON

PLS EXPLAIN

**Serenity**

oh lyon is the cute TA

and kite is presumably over the moon

good job you two

**No.1 Ass**

IM SORRY WHAT

**Chen.L**

Actually, they said something about food.

And then left.

Wait

oh

Oh

**noah WHY**

let me guess

you're a dumbass who's been too busy doing research to eat

am i wrong?

**Chen.L**

...

No comment.

**noah WHY**

dude, i'm a grad student, i know how it be

**_@sex yeah_** pls make him eat smth

**sex yeah**

ON IT

😄😄😄😄😄😄😄

**noah WHY**

what was that about not expecting a positive reaction?

**No.1 Ass**

dude i'm so mad

they're having like a legendary meet cute

and none of us are there to spy from the bushes

**No.2 Ass**

Bushes? In a library?

**No.1 Ass**

bookshelves, whatever

my point stands

**[8:21 PM]**

**sex yeah** has changed their name to **no.1 cryptid fan**.

**Chen.L**

...

**no.1 cryptid fan**

come on!!

pretty please?

**Chen.L** has changed their name to **library cryptid**.

**no.1 cryptid fan**

yay!!!!!! thank you so mcuh!!!!!

oh here so i don't forget

**_@Everyone_** !!!!!!

cryptidcaught.jpg

**boss-ass Bitch**

holy shit you two are adorable.

this is the purest thing.

nice catch, kite!

**no.1 cryptid fan**

thanks!!!!!! ^_^ ^_^

**[Direct Message** from **fork** to **no.1 cryptid fan]**

**fork**

gay

**no.1 cryptid fan**

GOD I HOPE SO

how's it going with surfer beef???

**fork**

TTATT I HATE TIMEZONES SO MUCH

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SUGGEST A SEXY SKYPE

WHEN WE'RE 11 HOURS APART

**no.1 cryptid fan**

rip!!!!

you'll find a way!!!! i believe in you!!!!

**fork**

TTATT thank,,,,,

**[Mary Elizabeth Frye]**

**No.1 Ass**

gay

**library cryptid**

Pansexual, actually.

And as Kite has mentioned, Asexual.

Neither of which are relevant...?

**No.1 Ass**

sure thing bro

**[Direct Message** from **No.1 Ass** to **no.1 cryptid fan]**

**No.1 Ass**

dude good luck

he is Oblivious af

worse than jasper

**no.1 cryptid fan**

oh rip

thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zarad and Neema apparently changed their usernames off-screen... (AKA Ira forgot to write them changing, whoops).
> 
> February is a very short month in this fic, but at least we get these fluffy dorks outta it!
> 
> Note: Lyon being pan isn't confirmed canon or anything. I just saw it pop up as a fan theory a while ago, and really liked it, so I'm including it here! (Note 2: Being attracted to nonbinary people does not mean a person must identify as pan. That's just how it happened to shake out here.)


	7. March 4th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on to March...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No content warnings for this chapter.**
> 
>   
> **Mary Elizabeth Frye**  
>  no.1 cryptid fan ---> Kite  
> ray of sunshine ---> Clara  
> fork ---> Noah  
> noah WHY ---> Lizzie  
> garbage disposal ---> Hamin  
> Big Sexy ---> Zarad  
> No.2 Ass ---> Jasper  
> No.1 Ass ---> Kade  
> library cryptid ---> Lyon  
> boss-ass Bitch ---> Neema  
> Serenity ---> ???

**March 4, 2017**

**[10:12 AM]**

**Serenity**

oh, right

**_@no.1 cryptid fan_ **

you up yet?

**no.1 cryptid fan**

i am!!!!

gotta do a quick morning workout before class 🙂

**garbage disposal**

ayyyyy

you do sports, kite??

**no.1 cryptid fan**

not sports

but i do like,,,, aerial silks and pole!

**garbage disposal**

woah, pole dance?

**no.1 cryptid fan**

yup!!!

it's a lot of fun but it's super tough!!!!

i dance in clubs sometimes

not like regularly but

if we need the money its good!!!!

**garbage disposal**

hey, no judgement here!

i am a man of Respect

also i tried poledancing once and fell on my face

so

**Big Sexy**

kite, if you'd ever like to do a routine, please let me know~!

my usual companions are such uncreative dancers....😞

**no.1 cryptid fan**

oooooh you can pole dance too???

**ray of sunshine**

why am i not surprised

**no.1 cryptid fan**

anyways **_@Serenity_** did you need something?

**Serenity**

just wanted to remind you about that appointment for your mom

don't forget to schedule it

**no.1 cryptid fan**

L:AHKD:GFJDGSG OH SHIT

ITS WEIRD THAT YUO KNOW ABOUT IT BUT THANKKKKKKKKKK YOU

GONNA D O THA T NOW

**Serenity**

you're welcome

check with me later if you need financial support

**ray of sunshine**

i feel like i should be?? concerned about how much im getting used to you just..... fuckin knowing shit about our lives

first lyon's position, then this

**Serenity**

you've all told me about these things many times before

it's hard to forget

**ray of sunshine**

how many loops have there been anyway??

**garbage disposal**

rose is the opposite of an elephant

**Serenity**

enough for me to remember

hamin, what

the fuck

**ray of sunshine**

wow, that is an Extremely Cursed sentiment

**Serenity**

where did 'rose' come from?

**garbage disposal**

well kade called you briar rose but that's too long

so rose!

**Serenity**

why not briar?

**garbage disposal**

idk i like roses

**Big Sexy**

don't we all~?

i wonder how long it will take for everyone to give serenity a different nickname

i call dibs on calling you firefly :3

**Serenity**

huh

usually takes you longer to make that connection

**garbage disposal**

like the tv show??????

i don't get it??

**Big Sexy**

the sequel movie was called "Serenity" 😉

**garbage disposal**

THEREW AS A SEQUAL??????

*SEQUEL

FUCK YOU ZARAD NOW I HAE TO WATCH IT

**ray of sunshine**

oh man, i haven't watched that in ages

wanna rabb.it it together this weekend ??

i own it

**garbage disposal**

CLARA ID DIE FOR YOU

**ray of sunshine**

**_@no.1 cryptid fan_** i know you like to watch stuff, wanna join ?

oh, they're offline

**Serenity**

kite usually works out before their first class

they'll be back on by noon

well, 3pm for you

**ray of sunshine**

damn <___<

pretty sure i never worked out during college

too many damn essays

**garbage disposal**

can't relate😉

**ray of sunshine**

we get it, you lift

**garbage disposal**

float, actually

**fork**

don't worry clara!!!! i didn't work out in school either!!!

actually i still kinda don't

but i bike regularly!!

**ray of sunshine**

like motorcycle?????

**Serenity**

bicycle

**fork**

no just a

what they said

**[Direct Message** from **fork** to **Serenity]**

**fork**

oh btw could you tell me hamin's address???

i wanna send him mail uwu

**Serenity**

please never uwu at me again

and sure

**fork**

i make zero promises

**[Mary Elizabeth Frye]**

**[11:03 AM]**

**ray of sunshine**

man, wish i lived somewhere i could bike regularly

**fork**

come to ~wales~ !!!!

i can show you all the pretty routes!!

**garbage disposal**

oooo

yoooooo noah you're in wales?

**fork**

yup!!!!! born and raised!!

**garbage disposal**

dude thats super cool!!

**[Direct Message** from **garbage disposal** to **Serenity]**

**garbage disposal**

so uh

don't suppose you'd have any advice about traveling

like hypothetically to

idk wales or something

**Serenity**

you're not even remotely subtle, hamin

**garbage disposal**

just don't tell noah!!

i want to surprise visit!

the 15th should be a good time to go right?

**Serenity**

probably

**garbage disposal**

FAB

hey could you tell me his address?

or is that too weird to ask

**Serenity**

sigh

**garbage disposal**

did you just??? type sigh at me?????

**Serenity**

siiiiiiiiiigh

**[Mary Elizabeth Frye]**

**[11:15 AM]**

**fork**

i mean it's not as cool as AUSTRALIAA

**garbage disposal**

ummm it totally is???

australia's just like,,,,, y'know, fuckoff spiders and sometimes being on fire

**fork**

yea well wales is just

uh

rain and sheep???

**ray of sunshine**

this sounds like a pissing contest but i cannot???? tell what the fuck youre trying to argue about

**Big Sexy**

just leave them to their flirting~

**fork**

eXCUSE

**garbage disposal**

what, jealous?

**ray of sunshine**

as if

why would i be jealous???

**garbage disposal**

no reason

hey noah wheres your sister?

she's usually on by now

**ray of sunshine**

ahkdflsfadfs

oh yeah that's true

**fork**

uhhh probably on the phone with mom

who's probably badgering her to get a boyfriend again loooool

or girlfriend or smth >_<

**Big Sexy**

is anyone in this chat straight?

lmao

**garbage disposal**

at this point i'm guessing not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know if anyone in the chat is straight. Obviously the quintet aren't, Kite/Noah/Hamin (meme team) aren't, lyon i'm HC as pan... so it's really just neema and zarad who are up in question. (Doc, care to weigh in?)


	8. March 13th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is not well in the Aida household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CW: Illness mention, minor panic episode.**  
> 
> 
> **Mary Elizabeth Frye**  
>  no.1 cryptid fan ---> Kite  
> ray of sunshine ---> Clara  
> fork ---> Noah  
> noah WHY ---> Lizzie  
> garbage disposal ---> Hamin  
> Big Sexy ---> Zarad  
> No.2 Ass ---> Jasper  
> No.1 Ass ---> Kade  
> library cryptid ---> Lyon  
> boss-ass Bitch ---> Neema  
> Serenity ---> ???

**March 13, 2017**

**[6:43 PM]**

**[Direct Message** from **no.1 cryptid fan** to **library cryptid]**

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** hey lyon?  
you can drive, right?  
sorry, i just

**library cryptid  
** Yes, although I don't have a car at the moment.

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** i dn't know who else to ask  
its ok i know a rental place near campus  
i

**library cryptid  
** What's the matter?

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** mom's  
she had her appointment today and the  
the doctor sent her to the big hospital  
right after  
and i didnt  
they only just called me  
and i cant get there because i lost my bus pass on thursday and

**library cryptid  
** Right after?  
What was the appointment for?  
I'll meet you at the library side entrance.

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** ****she washaving some  
just like stomach pain and stuff  
i dont know i dont  
she said it was nothing but iwanted her to go in to make sure  
and now

**library cryptid  
** What's the number for the rental company?  
I can call them.

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** uh  
(xxx-xxx-xxxx)

**library cryptid  
** Thank you.  
Library side door.  
Pinch me if I don't notice you.

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** thank you  
sorry

**library cryptid  
** You have nothing to apologise for.

**[Mary Elizabeth Frye]**

**[7:22 PM]**

**fork  
** how long does international mail stuff take????  
asking for a friend

**Serenity  
** it depends on where you live  
and where you're sending things to

**fork  
** so uhhhhhhh like

**boss-ass Bitch  
** dude we all know you're gonna send something to hamin.  
you don't need to hide it...

**No.1 Ass  
** seems kinda lame  
paying that mail fee just to get around briar rose's nudes rule :-P

**fork  
** ahgsdklfghd;f KADE NO

**boss-ass Bitch  
** oh god, why do you do the emoji with the nose?  
that's just wrong...

**No.1 Ass  
** im a rebel without a cause

**boss-ass Bitch  
** if you don't have a cause,  
wtf are you even rebelling against??

**No.1 Ass  
** god

**boss-ass Bitch  
** still counts as a cause.

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** hey guys

**fork  
** hi kitkat!!!!  
you're already done with classes??

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** yeah  
well no but  
stuff came up and i had to leave

**fork  
** oh no! are you okay??

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** i dont kno w  
im just  
trying not to freak out rn

**No.1 Ass  
** shit, kid  
start w breathing ok?  
in, hold, out, etc  
get someone to time u if u can

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** ok

**No.1 Ass  
** lil better?

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** a little  
so, um, it looks like mom has appendixis  
appen  
fuck how is it spelled

**boss-ass Bitch  
** appendicitis?

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** that's the bitch

**boss-ass Bitch  
** shit, kite.

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** and its pretty far so they res aying  
she needs surgery asap  
and she wont be able to work for awhil e and  
dont know how long she needs to wait to heal  
weve got the national insurance so we can afford it but  
i dont make enough money rn to keep up rent

**boss-ass Bitch  
** is it just you and your mom?  
no other family?

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** no just us  
mom had me kinda young and  
she wasnt married or anything so her family kicked her out  
so they wont help

**No.1 Ass  
** man no offense but ur family are dics  
*dicks

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** pls full offense  
theyre horrible

**fork  
** let us know if there's anything w e can do to help???  
i bet mum would be happy to send care packages  
if you were ok with me telling her ofcourse

**No.1 Ass  
** bet jas'll wanna send smth too  
u havent known god until he bakes u bread

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** you sure you're not just like???? gay?????

**No.1 Ass  
** THERES those punctuations!  
more like the kite i know  
how u feeling?  
need more dumb shit? more support?

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** i'm feeling better, thanks ^^  
lyon also got me some cocoa too  
we're still waiting to talk to a doctor......

**boss-ass Bitch  
** how long does that take?

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** it's the public hospital so  
probably a while???  
we can't afford private healthcare OTL  
i'm just rly worried......

**No.1 Ass  
** didn't briar rose say theyd help with money shit?

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** i don't want to trouble them!!!!  
its  
i mean, we've been able to get by like this so far  
without having to get help  
so

**fork  
** there's nothing wrong with being helped!!  
i know we kinda met in like  
suuuuuper weird circumstances, but  
we're your friends kite!!  
we want to help!

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** noha im gonna cry

**Big Sexy  
** i can't help but hear someone discussing financial help?  
if i may, i might be able to assist~

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** are you  
how??

**Big Sexy  
** regrettably, my family has a -lot- of money  
and travels internationally quite a lot, as well  
if i'm not mistaken, a private hospital might be able to handle this situation more... expediently?

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** i mean yeah but  
we can't

**Big Sexy  
** my dear, i have... So Much Insurance, it's frankly disgusting  
please allow me to pull a few strings

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** why???

**Big Sexy  
** like noah said~ we're friends, aren't we?  
all i ask is that you let me know when your next availability might be for a bit of dancing

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** i mean it'll probably take a while?????  
since i'll have to be doing extra stuff while mom gets better  
but i'll let you know!!!!!!!

**Big Sexy  
** it's a deal😉

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** zarad i woudl die for you

**boss-ass Bitch  
** is Lyon still with you?

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** mhm  
he drove me here bc i lost my bus pass ^^;

**boss-ass Bitch  
** good, he can make sure you get home safe.  
 ** _@library cryptid_** make sure they eat smth too?

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** id on't need to be reminded toeat!!

**library cryptid  
** Will do.  
Kite, are they planning to keep your mother under observation tonight?

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** sounds like....  
so it'll just be me tonight  
let me make you dinner? as a thankyou

**library cryptid  
** Are you sure?  
I don't  
want to impose

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** absolutely!!!!  
plus i  
don't rly want to have to be alone rn  
so

**library cryptid  
** I will accept your offer.

**no.1 cryptid fan  
** thank you!!!!!!

**No.1 Ass  
** yall i know this is like super inappro timing but  
g a yyyyyyyyyyy

**fork  
** nah i was thinking it too

**boss-ass Bitch  
** p sure we all were, at this point.

**Big Sexy  
** once again, i must ask - is anyone in this group straight?

**no.1 cryptid fan  
**???????????  
no i'm ace like i said

**library cryptid  
** Pansexual.

**fork  
** also pan!! pan buddies!!

**No.1 Ass  
** AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
PAN PARTY

**boss-ass Bitch  
** oh no  
zarad, what have you done?

**Big Sexy  
** 😉😉

**boss-ass Bitch  
** you are a conniving bastard.

**Big Sexy  
** i aim to please~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official - zero members of the chat are straight. 
> 
> And March is just getting started... the Hijinks start coming and they don't stop coming.
> 
> (Yes, I changed the formatting. I'll go back and fix the earlier chapters... eventually........ fixing it is super tedious......)

**Author's Note:**

> LMAOOOOO SO DOC, QUILL, AND I (IRA) HAVE WAY TOO MANY AUs, AND I DECIDED TO WRITE SOME STUFF FOR ONE. IT'S GREAT.
> 
> This, like most of our AUs, is really just the three of us having fun, so I can't guarantee anyone staying especially in character (especially Kade because... as mentioned in the tags, we really don't know enough of his personality from what's in the extended demo, so we just kinda made one up for him and he ended up as kind of a memey bastard but still loveable? and also Jasper bc it doesn't make as much sense to write him so formal in a modern setting) and there will naturally be a bunch of self-indulgent shipping eventually.
> 
> Fair warning, most of our AUs exist within the 'Quintetverse' - AKA we all had MCs on Jasper's path, and decided to do the logical thing when creating AUs and just made the whole thing poly. Somehow, Kade got folded in - I don't even remember how - and thus, the quintet.
> 
> OCs featured:
> 
> "Serenity"/??? - Ira's ??? MC.  
> Clara Khurshid - Doc's Corval MC.  
> Elisabeth Dai - Quill's Jiyel MC.  
> Noah Dai - Quill's OC, Lizzie's older brother.  
> Neema Sutherland-Jones - Doc's Hise MC.  
> Esmeralda "Kite" Aida - Ira's Corval MC.


End file.
